


Pink Pineapple: A Nerd’s Temptation To A Gay Spider Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Lapdance, M/M, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welp, this popped in my head and I had to write it.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Ford Pines
Kudos: 15





	Pink Pineapple: A Nerd’s Temptation To A Gay Spider Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arizona_Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona_Coffee/gifts).



“Can I please look now?” Ford had asked rather politely. He was sitting on a chair, eyes closed... and that’s all he knew besides the fact he was in Angel Dust’s room. He had no idea what Hell would be like, if it even did exist, but now, he had his answer of a question that has been asked since the idea was conceived. It’s like Jersey, but red.

When he first entered Hell, he was seen as an outcast by all the other demons, and until he fixed his dimensional gun,(thank God Rick for made him one) he was stuck. He thought he was to live on the blood paved(or just still wet red paint) streets, stealing food, drink and tools to fix the gun. Then he met Angel Dust.

While it might’ve seemed impossible for the two to get along at first, after Ford explained why he was here and that he was not interested in the spider demon’s... _services_ , Angel offered to have Ford live with him. Ford, at first not really catching on to the other’s plans accepted quickly and went over to where he’d be living until his gun was fixed. A huge building labeled “Porn Studios” where anyone five miles away could read the sign.

Jesus Christ.

Despite this, he and Angel got along rather well. Ford entertained him with stories of other dimensions and Angel cooked meals, mostly Italian, and listened. Angel also had a pig named Fat Nuggets, whom he loved with his heart’s content. While they didn’t see eye to eye most times, they were pretty good friends.

That soon changed however.

Not that they didn’t stop being friends, but there was always a _tension_ between them, both of which they were guilty of fueling. Glancing at each other and looking away when the other noticed, lingering touches, and it wasn’t as if Angel’s sexual innuendos were dampening the flames either. But Ford would be the one to agree that he broke the camels back.

It was no secret to Ford what Angel did for a living, he would have to be a blind fool to not know he was a porn star. And when Angel left one day for an errand, curiosity got the best of him and he watched a movie his roommate starred in.

Ford felt two main things while watching said film, sexual arousal and jealousy. The first being quite obvious, mostly anyone watching a pornographic would be aroused, but the second emotion was strong as well. He _loathed_ the sight of those other men touching him like that, looking at him like that and making him make all those lewd facial expressions. In the film he began to watch a short scene of just Angel, over and over again. No one else but the spider demon. It was like he was being beaconed by him.

Angel came back earlier then expected while Ford was... in the middle of relieving himself. There was a shock, confrontation and before Ford knew, the demon was straddling him, riding him like a buck-n-bull.

Which lead to this day. They were what Angel considered fuck buddies, which in all honesty is a pretty good description of them.

”Okay... you can open now!”

Ford opened his eyes and felt his jaw drop. Blood was rushing towards his cheeks and his loins.

Angel Dust wore a hot pink two piece outfit. The top was like a halter top that split open in the chest and showed of his furry chest, with all that was in between were some gold chains. The bottoms were just high waisted that probably ended in a thong in the back, made from the same silky pink material. He looked... really sexy.

Angel chuckled, as though Ford had actually said something. “Ever had a lap dance before, nerd?”

”W...What?”

”A lap dance. That’s why I’m so dressed up~” he walked over and booped Ford’s nose.

In all thirty-seven years of his life, he’d never received a lap dance. (I know, shocker.)

”Oh...Oh...” 

Angel chuckled again, moved up and straddled his lap, wrapping one leg around the chair, two arms around his neck, one around his hip and the other on his inner thigh. He began to grind onto him, making Ford give little moans and squeaks. “You’re a fuckin’ blubberin’ mess.” Angel teased, grinning widely and mischievously, his sharp teeth sparkling in the light.

Ford was stuttering again, adjusting his glasses. Despite all the sex they had, he still turned to a stuttering, tomato-faced goonie when Angel would get like this.

Angel licked his lips and gave a quick peck to his lips before getting off of him, having Ford lose all the sweet pressure that was on his groin before. The spider demon circled him, tracing Ford’s shoulder with his finger. He then got in between Ford’s knees, his ass facing him, confirming to Ford that he was wearing a thong. He turned to face him and he smirked, beginning to shake his ass.

Once again, Ford had gotten pretty flustered. He bit his lip and kept adjusting his glasses. Damn, he was so hard his cock literally hurt to be in his jeans.

”Aren’t you goin’ to say anything, nerd?” Angel asked, “Or cat got your tongue.”

”More like a spider has,” Ford responded wittily.

”And he speaks!” Angel said proudly. He once again crawled up to Ford’s lap, ass still facing him. Angel used Ford’s hands to have him grab his upper thighs and Angel kept his hands on top of Ford’s six fingered one. ‘Six fingers means more fun,’ Angel has once said. He perched his ass up high and proud.

”Get yourself a good look, you sonofawhore nerd~“ Angel licked his lips, top, then bottom. Boy this was fun, and thanks to a conveniently placed mirror, he saw Ford _was_ getting a good look. Glasses nearly falling from his jelly bean red face as he stared at Angel’s thong clad ass.

Angel then took it upon himself to sit down on him, Ford’s raging erection against his ass. Ford made a grunt and decided to daringly take a little piece of the fabric from Angel’s costume in his mouth, smirking and meeting his eye.

“That’s it...” Angel said with a smirk of his own. Then the spider demon began to basically twerk on his hard on. Angel’s upper hands touched the floor while the other pair was grabbing and squeezing at Ford’s thighs.

Ford had his head up, panting, fuck he felt good... but it was such a tease! He wanted more and more. Ford’s hands were still grabbing Angel’s upper thighs, squeezing them. Ford looked over at Angel and the demon winked.

Then promptly stopped.

“A-Angel-“

“You look like you’re going to blow your load any minute.” Angel grinned. “It’s a _tease,_ not a please you fuckin’ idiot.”

”A-You’re just stopping?”

”The lap dance, yeah. The fuck-a-thon I had in mind after is just starting baby~” 

And before Ford could even answer, he was tackled down on the nearby bed.

* * *

<https://imgur.com/a/fGiIpJI>

**Author's Note:**

> Shout to Arizona_Coffee for drawing the picture!


End file.
